Dirty Sweet
by JxTina
Summary: When you just can't keep your hands to yourself. When you just can't help but tease and taunt and push and pull. When you just want it all, the dirty and the sweet. TWO-SHOT. Part of the Dean/Becca series. DeanAmbrose/OC RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

So firstly, I want apologise for what I think is going to be a super long A/N...

Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed the last two stories, especially the latter - they both entered double-figures and are my highest reviewed stories of these little series and I am super grateful for each and every one. I honestly can't tell you how much I love hearing what you all think, especially when it came to the RoLex story. Also a huge thank you to my fellow authors who have given me shout-outs - thank you for spreading the love and I appreciate all your kind words. I feel very honoured to be considered in such a way, especially as I hold each and every one of you in such high esteem myself.

Apologies that there was nothing from me last week - I was working on a little side project that I hope to post soon. But here I am with another Dean/Becca story. Now I am always highly inspired by the music I listen to. I can't actually listen to music whilst writing, but I always start out my writing time with some tunes before getting down to business. And this fic? Well, it was inspired by a whole load of songs. So we got some T-Rex, Black Strobe, The Black Crowes and the glorious Patti Smith all providing little snippets of what inspired me this week.

 **WARNING:** Smut (yes, actual smut this week!)

 **DISCLAIMER 1:** I only own Becca... And Lex and Shiv (yup, I'm tying it all together people, timelines be damned...)

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** In order, lyrics used without permission from a) Get It On, T-Rex b) I'm A Man, Black Strobe c) Hard To Handle, The Black Crowes and d) Gloria, Patti Smith

Enjoy x

* * *

 _You're built like a car  
You got a hubcap  
Diamond star halo  
You're dirty sweet  
And you're my girl _

**Becca's POV**

I run a nervous hand through my hair, tugging at the ends as I eye my appearance in the rearview mirror. I bite my lip as I glance down at my outfit and wonder if I should have gone for something different. Maybe I should have stayed in my smarter work outfit, rather than changing into jeans and a tank top. Maybe I should have gone for flats, rather than heels. But it's too late to back out now, too late to go back to my hotel and change.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I walk into meetings with unknown people all the time and I take it in my stride with ease. I'm used to being called upon at short notice, to be prepared for any eventuality my boss might throw my way and I am the mistress of cool and calm, no matter what. But today? I feel like it's my first day on the job. I feel like I'm walking into the unknown. Which is ridiculous, because I think I know Dean pretty well now.

And we both seem to know each others beds pretty damn well too.

It's funny because there is probably only one other time where I felt nervous and only for a split second – the moment where I offered him an out whilst silently praying that he wouldn't. I wasn't sure what he wanted. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I wanted either. I could tell he was one of those guys who'd built up a reputation for himself. A fuck 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. Yet there he was, giving off signals that said otherwise. The fact that he wanted to see me again after the first night out. The fact that he moved off me when I told him to. The fact that he seemed almost hesitant when I invited him up the second time.

It's been a couple of months of seeing each other on his days off. We meet in a bar near my apartment or his and let off some steam before hurrying back to whichever apartment is closest, my hands under his shirt, his hands down my pants as soon as the door closes behind us. Sometimes we make it to the bed. Other times, it's fast and furious against the door or slow, painfully slow, as he crawls over me on the floor. It's always a game of give and take. And I love giving as much as I love taking, especially with him.

I try to push all thoughts of sex from my mind. Not the time or the place. But it's hard, my mind is always wandering back to images of him lying beneath me, or me looking down at him between my thighs. Or the way he whines my name...

 _Stop it._

I grab my purse and exit the car, thumbing through my phone to find Dean's number and hitting call. It picks up a second later.

"Hello?"

I don't recognise the voice and I pull the phone away from ear to check I've called the right person.

"Hello?" the voice repeats.

"It's Becca, is Dean there?"

A deep chuckle vibrates through the phone. "Idiot left his phone in the locker-room whilst he went to warm up. It's Roman, by the way."

Roman, the friend I've heard so much about.

"Are you outside?" he continues. "I can come meet you, get you in."

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

He asks where I am and then directs me towards the backstage entrance. In the background, I can hear doors closing, voices calling and I realise he's working his way through the corridors. We hang up as I get to the entrance, my way now blocked by a handful of security guards. The door behind them opens a minute later and a guy who I assume must be Roman steps out.

"Becca?"

I step forward, smiling shyly as the security team rustle through paperwork to clear me, handing over a lanyard with a backstage pass attached.

"Nice to finally meet you," Roman smiles warmly as I follow him through the door. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise."

We round a corner and I see the sign for catering ahead.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've got to get warmed up myself," Roman apologises. "But I'll let Dean know you're here when I see him. But my wife should be around here somewhere and she'll be more than happy to show you around if you want."

"Sure." My eyes drag around the room full of tables and chairs. I spy two girls in the corner of the room, one with olive skin and dark hair, the other paler with red hair knotted at the nape of her neck. Glancing back up at Roman, I realise one of them must be his wife; his eyes are shining, a gentle smile breaking across his face.

The olive-skinned girl glances up as we approach, a similar smile spreading across her face as she watches Roman.

"Hey, thought you were going to warm up?" she asks, rising out of her seat to brush a kiss across his lips.

"I was, but Dean left his phone and you know me, ever the gentleman."

She chuckles in response, her gaze turning to me. "You must be Rebecca."

"Becca," I offer with a smile.

"Lex. And this is Shiv."

The red-head smiles up at me.

"I'll tell Dean you're here," Roman says again as he kisses Lex's forehead before leaving.

"Sit," she gestures to the chair next to her. "So, this is your first time?"

"Yeah. I was here for work anyway and Dean suggested I come along before I fly home tomorrow."

"You ever watch him perform before?" Shiv asks, leaning back in her chair.

I shake my head and then nod. "Sort of. I YouTubed."

"Ah, we've all been there," Lex grins. "Trust me, totally different to watching it live. A little bit more heart-stopping."

"You're telling me," agrees Shiv. "I swear I forget to breathe sometimes."

"That's 'cause you're too busy perving."

"Like you aren't."

"Can you blame me?" Lex giggles and then catches my eye. "Sorry. But I'm sure you feel the same, right?"

I feel my cheeks flush as I recall the one time I turned up at Dean's apartment to find him fresh back from the gym, his shirt drenched in sweat. I remember kissing his neck, licking away the salty sheen as he pulled me towards the shower.

Shiv wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Yeah, she's got it bad too."

"So, where'd you meet?" Lex questions. "We've all been intrigued to know more about you, but all Dean does is just grin like a loon any time we try to ask."

My stomach flips at her comment and I fight the urge to ask her more about that.

"Gas station," I say instead. "Apparently we share a mutual dislike for slow payers." I smirk at the memory.

"Patience isn't exactly his strong point."

"I guess." I concede. "But he's full of surprises."

Lex raises an eyebrow. "Tell us more."

"Don't breathe another word." The voice behind me makes me jump and I turn my head to see Dean, shorts hanging off his hips as he tugs his shirt up to wipe his face. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as he takes a step closer and dips his head to kiss me.

"Sorry I didn't meet you earlier," he whispers, pulling back ever so slightly, his breath ghosting over my cheek.

"No worries," I smile. There's an 'I miss you' on the tip of my tongue, but I bite it back.

"Hope these two aren't scaring you away." His eyes dart up to Lex and Shiv with a grin.

"You have us both wrong, Ambrose. We're nothing but polite and charming," Lex defends with a mock pout.

"Plus she's dating you so that's gotta mean she's made of strong stuff," Shiv adds with a wink at me.

He lowers himself into the seat next to me, his fingers sliding down my arm to circle my wrist. "We were thinking of going out for a few drinks after the show."

"Sounds good."

"We can drop your rental back at the hotel and head out?"

"Sure." I meet his eye, biting my lip as I envisage how difficult it'll be to just drop the rental off and not to drag him upstairs to my hotel room.

"What time's your flight home?"

"Early," I say with a grimace.

He chuckles, leaning closer, his fingers moving to push my hair behind my ear. "Good job you'll have me to wake you up then."

I shiver at his words and when he pulls back, his smirk says it all. I pinch his wrist in retaliation and he laughs softly, his fingers sliding around mine and squeezing.

"I gotta go and get some shit done before the show, but I'll come find you later yeah?"

I nod. "Go, I'll be fine."

He glances over my shoulder and I remember we're not alone. "Don't let Double Trouble here lead you astray."

"Isn't that your job?" I grin back at him as Lex and Shiv giggle behind me.

He leans closer again, his hand sliding around the back of my neck. "Damn right, darlin'" he murmurs against my lips. "And don't you forget it."

I watch him leave, before shifting back round in my seat. Lex catches my eye, her smile wide.

"It's like you were made for each other."

I give her a shy smile in return. "We're just taking it as it comes."

"Sure," she nods. "I said that once. And now look at me." She flashes her left hand and my eyes widen at the hefty looking rock that sparkles up at me.

"And this one," she continues, jerking her thumb at Shiv. "She took taking it as it comes to a whole new level but she's now spent so much time in Seth's neighbourhood, the grocery store owner knows her by name."

I chuckle, but my mind is already pushing itself into over-drive. We haven't put a label on what Dean and I are. Which is fine. I'm not one for labels anyway. And even though I want something more than a handful of dates and an epic fuck, I'm barely looking past next week, let alone the next month or even year. Despite the amount of time we spend at each other's apartments, I've been careful to always take my stuff home with me. And likewise, there's not even a shirt of his in my bedroom, let alone a toothbrush in the bathroom. I don't want to over-step any boundaries. I don't want to push this further than necessary.

"But I remember what it was like," Lex's voice cuts through my voice. "When you can't stop thinking about them and when you're with them, you can't keep your hands to yourself."

I feel my cheeks flush and she grins knowingly.

"What do you mean, 'you remember what it was like'?" Shiv's voice is incredulous as she looks at her friend. "You and Ro are the most touchy-feely couple that's ever existed. You two will last half hour max in the bar tonight, before you're sneaking off back to the hotel."

Lex rolls her eyes. "Now you know damn well that is not my doing."

"I beg to differ." Shiv points to her friend's behind. "This has a huge part in it."

Lex slaps her hand away, her cheeks reddening as she catches my eye. "Sorry about her, she always over-steps the mark."

I shrug away her apology. Given the way Roman was looking at her earlier, I have no doubt that all she has to do was smile and he'll be whisking her away.

Another shiver runs through me. I wonder what it would be like to be looked at like that. And then I swallow hard as I remember the times that Dean's hands have crept under my shirt as I brew coffee, ignoring the black smudges under my eyes, batting away my excuses of morning breath and stale sex sweat. I lower my eyes to my lap, reliving how he'd fist my hair and pull my head back against his shoulder, his eyes dark with lust. And I allow myself a small smile. Maybe I already have someone who looks at me like that and I've only just realised.

Dean's hand slides up my thigh under the table, squeezing gently as he takes a swig of beer. My own hand tightens around the base of my own bottle as I desperately try to pay attention to whatever Lex and Roman are talking about.

We're all squished onto a tiny table at the back of a bar, where the music is only vaguely deafening. Seth and Shiv declined to join us, Lex winking at me as they made their excuses about an early start. But the way Roman's arm keeps sliding over her shoulders, pulling her into his side, whispering in her ear? I feel like Dean and I will be the last couple standing. Even if his hand is creeping further and further up my thigh.

I spent the rest of the show with Lex and Shiv as they swapped friendly jibes with each other in between questions about myself and them giving me the rundown of how everything worked. We moved away from catering once the show started, Lex leading the way to Roman's locker-room where we sat and watched the show on a screen. The second Dean emerged, I knew they were telling the truth earlier. I couldn't bring myself to look away, no matter how much I winced my way through his match. I couldn't seem to focus on anything other than him, my heart pounding fiercely, my palms moist as my eyes followed his every move. It was only when it was over that I let go of a shaky breath.

Lex directed me down the corridor to where she knew I could find him post-match. But as I approached, he was pulled aside for post-match interview and I had to hang back, leaning against the cool brick wall as he slipped effortlessly back into character. His raspy voice echoed down towards me, goosebumps forming on my skin as I watched him work. And then he was moving towards me, head down as I held my breath, waiting for him to look up. He almost walked right past me, until I coughed and his head jerked up at the noise, a sly grin spreading across his face when he saw me. His mouth was hot, his wrist straps rough against my shoulder as he pressed me against the wall.

The music cranks up a notch and I lose the thread of Lex and Roman's conversation in the noise. I raise my drink instead and then freeze as I feel Dean's breath tickling my ear. He chuckles lowly, his free hand sliding between my lower back and the chair as he shifts a closer.

 _I can make a love to you, baby  
In an hours time_

His voice sends a familiar jolt through my body, the words raspy and low as his tongue flicks my ear lobe. He continues to murmur odd lines to me, his fingers drumming to the beat on my thigh as I fight between pushing him away, urging him to stop or pulling him closer, twisting in my chair to kiss him and let him manhandle my body any way he pleases.

"Stop it," I chide softly as he spreads his fingers across my back, his pinky grazing the waistband of my pants and then sliding inside to scratch along the trim of my panties.

"You really want me to stop?" His voice is laced with seduction. "Because I don't see you moving away from me or clamping my hand between your thighs."

His fingers dip along my inner thigh and I instantly squeeze my legs together. A rumbling laugh rips through him as he slips his hand from under my shirt and wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him.

But his mouth is still at my ear. "Can't wait to feel those thighs around my head later."

I cast a nervous glance across the table, but Lex and Roman are more than preoccupied with their own low-voiced conversation.

"Yeah?" I swallow hard and then grin. "You gonna remember to hold me up this time?"

He groans. "Why you gotta bring that up?"

"Hey, I thought you'd take it as a compliment." Now it's my turn to kick it up a level, time for my hand to slide over his jean-clad thigh and dig my fingers in. "Your tongue is _that_ good, it just makes me fall apart."

I let go a soft moan for emphasis as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"See? Two can play at this game," I grin as I squeeze his thigh once again. "And don't you even try and say that I don't play fair, because you are just as bad, if not worse."

He pouts for a second and then a sly smirk tugs at his lips. "So I guess this makes this my move."

"Sure. Do your worst."

"My worst huh? Don't you want me at my best, darlin'?"

I go to open my mouth to reply, when the music changes and Dean's eyes light up. With his head nodding to the beat of the song, he pushes back his chair and tugs me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I laugh as he pulls me away from the table.

"My move. Or rather, moves."

"You dance?"

"I don't know if others would call it dancing, but sure."

He raises his arm, offering me to twirl underneath it and I oblige him before he pulls me against him, his hands sliding down my back to my waist as his mouth finds my ear and I'm once again treated to his dulcet tones.

 _Baby, here I am  
I'm the man on the scene  
I can give you what you want  
But you gotta come with me_

My own hands slide up to his shoulders as he pulls back, still singing. His eyes are dark though and I gulp back a groan as they slowly drop from my face and rake over my upper body.

 _I have got some good old lovin'  
And I got some more in store  
When I get to thrown' it on you  
You gotta come back for more_

He raises his arm again, his fingers twisting around mine as I turn. But I'm back in his arms before I can make a full rotation, his stubble scratching my shoulder as he holds me close.

 _Boys are things that come by the dozen  
That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin'  
Hey little thing let me light your candle  
'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now_

 _Yes, I am  
_

I can't help but rock my head back against his shoulder and giggle. I can feel his smirk as his lips press against my shoulder. My hands slide over his which are placed on my hips, holding them firm as he rocks me to the beat, his lips moving to my cheek for a brief second before they shift back to my ear.

 _Action speaks louder than words  
And I'm a man of great experience  
I know you've got another man  
But I can love you better than him  
_  
I swallow hard as he spins me around again, his forehead pressed against mine as his fingers lace around mine. His lower body is pressed against mine as he twists my arms behind my back, locking them with his as he sings breathlessly against my mouth.

 _Take my hand don't be afraid  
I'm gonna prove every word I say  
I'm advertising love for free  
So you can place your ad with me  
_  
His hands squeeze my wrists before letting go, but I'm too caught up with his teasing mouth brushing over mine. So his fingers catch hold again as he brings my hands up to curl around his neck with a grin.

 _Boys – they come along a dime by the dozen  
That ain't nothing but ten cent lovin'  
Hey little thing let me light your candle  
'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now  
Yes, I am  
_  
"Let's go," I manage to squeak out.

"Go?"

"Go."

"So did I win?"

"You always win."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, she looks so good, oh, she looks so fine_  
 _And I got this crazy feeling and then I'm gonna ah-ah make her mine_  
 _Ooh I'll put my spell on her_

 **Dean's POV**

Becca's hand has remained locked in mine since we made our exit from the bar. Her lips have also been semi-locked with mine too as we kissed and groped throughout the short cab ride back to the hotel. I haven't seen her in over a week and I'm surprised that both of us have managed to contain ourselves for this long.

Fuck, how on earth did I get so caught up with this girl? Sitting across from Ro and Lex, I realised that we'd become a mirror image of them. With the small touches here and there, the whispers, the blushes, the sly grins. But it's so much more than that now. Sure, we spend most of the time together butt-naked, but it's amazing how many different kinds of conversations you can have whilst wrapped up in bedsheets. I guess I never stuck around long enough to find that out before. But with Becca? I don't ever want to leave her, not if she's still naked and hot and sweaty and breathless. I'll talk about anything she wants as long as I can trail my fingers down her bare body as we do. And it's not just because I know that it will inevitably lead to another fuck. I'm genuinely interested in what she has to say about all manner of topics and from the way she listens carefully and attentively she seems to feel the same way about me.

I've also become that guy. The guy that eventually does tear himself away from a naked woman in his bed, to pull on sweatpants and a shirt and make an early morning trip to get milk and bagels. I'm that guy who also picks up chocolate spread with a smirk, knowing how sweet her lips are going to taste when I kiss her after she takes her last bite of breakfast, but with half a thought on the possibility of licking it off other areas of her body. I'm that guy who comes home and stands quietly in the doorway, watching his girl brew coffee in his shirt and resisting the urge to bend her over and fuck her hard on the kitchen counter. And then doing it anyway, because I can't help myself.

And y'know what? I have no problem with that whatsoever. I'd rather be that guy and with Becca, then not be and be without her.

Becca's hand squeezes mine as we reach her hotel room and she fumbles with her free hand to pull the keycard from her purse. The door clicks open and then shuts firmly behind us and I flick the lock. There is no way either one of us is leaving here anytime soon.

"You were all so eager to leave the bar," I murmur as she lets her hand slide from mine so she can take off her jacket and dump her purse. "And now we're here, you ain't gonna make a move?"

"Thought there were no more moves to be played. You won remember?" She turns back to face me and kicks her heels off.

"What you saying? That you're my prize?"

"I'd say that you earned it."

I raise an eyebrow as her fingers glide over the waistband of her jeans, the button snapping open. "Stop."

She frowns.

"If you're my prize, then I want you a certain way," I continue, taking a step towards her. "And that means leaving those on," I point to her jeans. "And taking this off." I reach out and trail a finger over her exposed bra strap. "But leaving this on." I pluck at her white tank top.

Her eyes cloud with lust as I take a step back and shed my own jacket as she follows my instructions. I watch as she slips her hands underneath her top and unsnaps her bra. The straps loosen around her shoulders as she shrugs her arms free and retrieves the bra from under her top. She chucks it at me with a giggle and I almost regret my decision as I finger the black and white lace and imagine how could it must have looked against her pale skin. But when I glance up, I definitely know I've made the right choice; I can see the dark shadow of her nipples between the white material of her tank top.

I close the space between us in an instant and cup the back of her head, lowering my mouth to hers as my other hand finds her breast and thumbs her semi-hard peak. I pinch it softly, swallowing her moan before I cover her breast with my hand and squeeze. God it feels so fucking good to feel them again. I've missed the way she feels in my arms, how her body responds to my every touch. I've missed all the little moans and whimpers and curses that she throws my way. I've missed...

"I missed you," I mumble against her lips before I can stop myself.

I'm about to pretend to correct myself, when she pulls back with a curious look on her face and then she smiles shyly, an almost relieved look gracing her features. "I missed you too, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"My bed misses you too," she adds with a wink and we're back in the moment, but the fact that she's missed me too? That sends a shiver down my spine in the same way her groan does a second later as I switch to her other breast.

I nudge her back towards the bed, my hands sliding down her back to her ass, squeezing hard until she squirms. I place a knee between her legs as she sinks back onto the sheets, her arms locking around my neck and pulling me down with her. I push her head back, my fist in her hair as I scratch my chin over her neck and feel her wriggle at the sensation. I ease the red marks with my lips and tongue, kissing away the roughness, but only for a second. My teeth are next to sink in, biting and marking, making sure that it's clear who she belongs to. I spent a whole afternoon marking her thighs, ass, hips and stomach with my teeth. And then, when we went out later that night, her skirt rose up when she sat down and a purple bruise of my doing taunted me for the rest of the night.

Her skin is hot. I love the way she gets so heated during sex, her skin on fucking fire as we fuck. I love the way she sticks to me during and after. I want to know that she's worked just as hard to get to our joint release as I have. It's a mutual effort that I appreciate and as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing hotter than shiny, flushed skin.

But as I lick my way down to her chest, an idea strikes me and I pull back with a grin.

"What?" she asks as I pull away with a shake of my head. "Dean..."

I spy the ice bucket by the mini bar. "That full?"

"Yeah..." she says warily.

My grins widens as do her eyes, but she doesn't try to stop me as I pick up the bucket and move it to the bedside table instead. Plucking open the lid, I pick out the biggest ice cube I can find, raising it to my lips to warm it as I kneel on the bed once again and then crawl over her.

She bites her bottom lip as lower the ice cube to her covered breast, circling the hard nipple and wetting the material so it sticks to her skin, becoming almost transparent in the process.

"Sh-it..."

With my free hand, I'm already pushing her tank top up her body, revealing her other breast. I lower my mouth to it first, grazing the hard peak with my teeth before I shift back and watch her face contort with a hiss as the ice cube glides over her hot skin. I watch in fascination as it melts away, leaving her skin wet. I circle her exposed nipple, inching closer and closer each time until.

"Fuck, Dean..."

I lower my mouth back down, lapping at the cool water, warming her skin once again and she coos softly above me. As I feast on her breast, I slide the remainder of the ice cube up to her throat, cooling the marks on her neck until the ice disappears and my fingers can only find droplets of water.

I push her tank top over her head, dipping down to capture her lips for a second before shifting back on my knees to finish the job she started earlier. My fingers find the zipper of her jeans, peel the material away from her skin and then toss them onto the floor behind me. She stares at me through thick eye lashes, her chest rising and falling in shallow breathes as I snap the waistband of her panties against her skin.

Her hands reach out to grip the hem of my shirt as I lower myself back to her and I let her pull it over my head, relishing in the feeling of her hands sliding over my bare chest. She cups the back of my neck and pulls me down to her, her mouth willing as I find her tongue with mine. Her other hand slips between us, grazing over my crotch and then fumbling with my belt and zipper. But I'll be damned if I don't drag out this teasing a little longer.

"So impatient," I mock-scold as I wrap my arms under her and shift her a little higher up the bed so her hands can no longer claw at my waist.

"I want to fuck," she almost growls at me and I have to bite back a laugh that's threatening to tear through me.

"All in good time, darlin'" I kiss her stomach. "All in good time."

I grope at the bedside table, my hand finding the ice bucket once again. This time I don't warm the ice before I place it on her skin, earning a yelp and a soft smack to my shoulder as I circle her breasts with it once again.

I lick away the trail of moisture as I slide it down between her breasts towards her stomach, dipping inside her belly button and making her squirm. I prop myself up on my side, my eyes flickering between her face and my hand as I reach her pelvis. Her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as her back arches slightly as I move my hand over her panties, wetting the material with the slowly melting ice.

"Ah, fuck..." she moans, her head tossing from side to side as I dip my hand lower, the ice grazing her covered clit and then down to her slit.

I lean down and tug her bottom lip out, sucking on it hard as my fingers and ice start to push her panties aside.

"So fucking hot," I murmur into her mouth, feeling the ice melting even more as it touches her pussy.

I move up, my eyes now well and truly focused on her lower half, my free hand nudging her thigh wider as I exhale with a whistle at the sight before me.

"Fuck, Becca... You have no idea how sexy you look right now."

"Yeah, why don't you tell me?"

My eyes flick back to her face, watching her curl a loose strand of hair around her finger whilst her other hand... Ah, shit... I watch her fingers pinch at her nipple, rolling it between forefinger and thumb.

"This what you do when you're on the phone with me?" My voice is hoarse as I desperately try to memorise every single second of this for future use.

"Mmm," she replies. "Only my other hand is usually where yours is."

"Like this?" The ice is almost gone, but I'm not about to waste this opportunity. Gripping the last sliver between my fingers, I push them slowly inside her, watching her hips rise up to greet them.

"Shit, Dean... That feels-"

But her words are lost in a soft whimper as I flick my thumb over her clit. "You do that too, huh?" I whisper. "You fuck yourself with your fingers, play with your clit at the same time?"

She nods, dropping her hand from her hair to other breast and squeezing.

"That's right, play with those tits for me..."

I reach one last time to the ice bucket and this time I make damn sure that I warm the ice in my mouth as I move around the bed, nudging her legs wider still as I settle between them. Holding the ice between my lips, I lower my head between her thighs and brush the cool tip around her clit.

"FUCK!"

Her thighs instantly tighten around my head and I have to wrap my arms underneath to hold them steady and apart. I circle her clit again. And again, inching closer and closer until the cool water mixes with the rest of her sweet juices.

"Jesus... Dean..." Her voice is a whine, a plea and I'm more than happy to give her what she wants.

My cold lips close around her clit and her moan vibrates through her entire body. A hand finds its way to my head, fingers digging in hard as I suck on her clit, tickling it with my tongue as my fingers continue to slide in and out of her. She's drenching them with every move, the sound of her slickness filling in my ears, along with her breathy little moans. Her pussy grips them tighter with every stroke and my dick is rock hard in my pants at the thought of sinking into her in a few minutes time. But first...

"Dean... I'm so fucking close..."

"Cum then," I groan into her thigh as I slip my fingers from her and wrap my arms around her legs again, hitching them higher on my shoulders and pressing her lower body deeper into the bed. I lick from the bottom of her slit to the top, twirling over her clit as she gripes and groans, pleading with me to quit with the teasing.

I suck on her clit again, drawing a howl from the back of her throat as her hand tightens in my hair. _Take it,_ I silently plead. _I wanna hear you scream, darlin'..._ I want to hear that scream that makes my dick twitch in my pants. That scream that makes me want to keep on eating her out until she's fucking hoarse. My hand on her leg slips to hers, gripping her wrist as I focus all my attention on her clit, sucking and nibbling on it until her heels dig into my back and my name is ripping through the air.

I take another swipe at her wet pussy before slipping her legs from shoulders. She twitches beneath me, her breasts red from her pinching, her bottom lip deliciously swollen as her hair sticks to her forehead.

I strip off my jeans and boxers, fisting my dick as I look around dumbly for some sign as to where she might have protection.

"Don't worry about it," she murmurs.

"Becca-"

She shakes her head. "S'okay. I trust you."

My heart pounds hard and fast as I climb back on the bed and ease her onto her stomach. She goes to raise her hips, but I grip them roughly and lower them back down as I nudge her legs apart and press my thighs against hers. My dick slips against her entrance, so I reach down and grip it firmly to guide myself inside her.

Her moan is muffled by the sheets as I sink all the way in with a hiss. Christ, she feels good. I grope her ass hard, spreading her cheeks to watch my dick pull back out and then back in again.

"Shit, Becca..."

"Like what you see?" she twists her head back to me. "Aw, Dean that feels good..." Her back starts to arch, but I quickly move my hands to push her back down.

I lower my body over hers, propping my forearms either side of her head. She nuzzles my right arm as I slowly thrust in and out, so I move it under her, my body wrapping around her as I press my face into her shoulder and hair.

"That still feel good, darlin'?"

"Shit, yeah..."

I grip her a little tighter, loving the feeling of being on top of her like this, having her wrapped in my arms as I pound into her harder for a few seconds and then deliberately slow. Her ass shakes against my hips as I do, alternating between hard and fast thrusts and slow, measured strokes as she mewls into my arm.

"Don't... Don't tease me," she manages to get out as I slow once again.

"You're my prize, remember? I'll fuck you however I want, remember?" I groan into her neck. I can feel everything, every grip of her pussy, every drop of her juices coating my length. Fuck... "This body is all mine tonight and I'm gonna take it how I want it."

"It's always yours," she moans and my heart does a mini-flip.

"Always?" I growl as I fuck her harder, skin slapping against skin.

"Always," she confirms with a hiss.

"And..." I breathe heavily, squeezing my eyes shut as I try to control the feeling in my lower stomach, the shakiness of my thighs. "I can do whatever I want with it?"

"Yes..." her voice is high.

"Like cum on it?"

"On it, in it, whatever you want..."

"Fuck, Becca."

I give her one last slow stroke, easing my dick in and holding firm for a second before easing out. "Touch yourself."

I let her shift a hand under her body, feel her fingers stroke the base of my dick before she whimpers at the feeling of them on her clit. And that's my sign. I thrust into her hard, raising up slightly to give me more power as I pound into her again and again. My balls slap against her fingers as she pinches and twists her clit, her mouth on my arm, tongue lapping at the thin sheen of sweat that's beginning to form. My face is buried in her hair, desperately seeking out bare skin that I can kiss and bite as I feel her pussy clamp down on my dick with every movement.

"Harder..."

Oh fuck.

I press down on the bed with my arms and knees, my hips jack-hammering against her as I try my best to give her what she wants. She whines in appreciation, my teeth nipping at my skin as I finally find some skin and bite her back. Her body starts to arch beneath me and I'm right there with her.

"Cum in me," she mumbles, before she lets out a shuddering gasp, her body tensing and jerking beneath mine.

Her pussy pulses around my length, milking me dry as I grunt her name into her neck. She hums against my arm, as I try not to collapse on top of her. I slowly ease my legs off hers, but she grips my arms as I try to move away.

"Stay."

I nuzzle her head, making her turn to face me. Her lips are soft as I kiss her tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere, but I'm gonna crush you if I don't at least move off you."

She smiles lazily as I shift off and wipe my dick on the rumpled sheets. When she doesn't even attempt to move herself, I run a hand down her back.

"You okay?"

"More than okay," she closes her eyes, a contented sigh leaving her lips. But her skin is cool to touch and I know damn well that in about a minute's time, she'll be clawing for the covers. So I preempt her need and ease the sheets around us as she continues to lay on her front. She reaches for the pillows, tucking one under her head as she opens her eyes briefly.

I brush her hair from her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead as my fingers continue a path down her spine. Easing myself up onto my knees once again, I straddle her legs and lean down to replace my fingers with my lips.

"Mmm, Dean..." she mumbles into the pillow.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

Her skin feels warm again as I cover as much as I can with my hands and lips, listening to the appreciative noises coming from her lips.

"I really did miss you," she murmurs.

"I missed you too," I say without hesitation. Another kiss to her lower back before I move back up to her shoulders. "But I'll be making this all mine again in a week."

"What about tomorrow morning?" she reminds me with a soft giggle.

"That's when I'm all yours, darlin'."

"All mine?"

"All yours."

 **Fin x**


End file.
